¿Porque?
by beteperei
Summary: Un fic de Hinata y Naruto.Parejas:NaruHina,KibaIno,SasuSaku,NejiTen,AnkIru,TsuJira.Mi primer fic!Mal sumary, espero que me dejen reviews!Complete
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi Primer fic!!!Si!! Al fin supe como se suben!!! si!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven rubio y ojiazul miraba en silencio una silueta, la silueta de una joven,peliazul y de ojos perla, llorando frente a un lago, pensando:  
-No me quiere, no me quizo...Sabia que en algun momento esto iba a pasar...

El joven se acerco despacio hacia la chica...

-Hinata...-dijo el rubio

Hinata ni si quiera tuvo que voltear para ver a quien le pertenecia esa voz... esa voz que hace unos instantes le habia roto el corazon... asi que trato de alejarse del dueño de esa voz pero no pudo...

-Hinata espera yo... lo siento pero yo no... dejame explicarlo...

-Tu mo tienes nada que explicarme!... porque yo ya lo entendi...

Entonces Hinata se armo de valor y le dio una cachetada a Naruto que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

-Naruto ¿Te hice daño?

-No yo no tengo nada Hinata pero...

Pero Hinata habia desaparecido.

-Tengo que encontrarla, pedirle disculpas, seguramente esta en la casa... añoro esos tiempo cuando estabamos bien...

-------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------  
Una peliazul decia:

-Estoy ten feliz de que haberme mudado a esta casa,... a tu casa Naruto-kun..., seguramente significa que seremos felices por mucho tiempo...

-----------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------

-Ahora todo esta mal... tan mal...

-------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

Sakura y Naruto estaban conversando, normal como siempre, discutiendo, entonces se siente de que esta llegando sasuke, por la cantidad de chakra esta le dice a naruto "Naruto mira" a lo que el responde "ahhh?"...  
Sakura lo besa al pobre de Naruto mientras que ve como un "celoso" Sasuke se va del lugar.  
Naruto pensando: "uff espero de que nadie mas halla visto esto..", dio la media vuelta y vio una figura de una joven llorando...era Hinata

-----------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------

Naruto llego a la casa y la vio maleta en mano...

-Lo siento Naruto despues de esto... no podemos seguir...

-Pero Hinata yo... no fue culpa mia...  
-MI PADRE TENIA RAZÓN... MEJORE ESTARIA CON KIBA-KUN!!!!  
-QUE? CON ESE BAKA?  
-ADIOS NARUTO!!!!

Y volvio a desaparecer en una nube de humo.Mientras Naruto penso "No mejor no la sigo,si,mejor me quedo aqui... estoy demasiado confundido...tengo que pensar bien lo qu e echo... aunque no es culpa mia.. o si???..bueno pero yo la amo...verdad?... o no?.  
Mientras Naruto pensaba esto Hinata fue corriendob a la mansion Hyuga y le explico a su padre lo que habia pasado y este dijo:

-Ves ese Naruto, es un tonto que solo te utilizo, por hoy te quedaras en  
la casa, pero, no estas perdonada, aun no.  
¿Hay algo mas que me quieras contar?  
-Si Hiazhi-sama yo...

-Tu que?  
-Yo estoy esperando un bebe?  
-QUE? y él lo sabe????  
-No...  
-Porque no se lo has dicho????  
-Porque...se lo iba a decir...venia del hospital cuan presencie eso...

Hubo un silencio sepurcral que duro minutos pero parecieron horas...

-Hiazhi-sama..., me puedo retirar?  
-Si, retirate a tu habitacion

Hinata se dirijio a su habitación,pero, en el camino se encontro con Neji... que casi se cae del susto...

-Hinata-sama, que hace aqui????  
-Neji, yo... termine con Naruto...  
-QUE? QUE TE HIZO ESE DOBE?  
-Me fue infiel...  
-QUE? CON QUIEN???  
-Con Sakura...  
-(òó)y Hiazhi-sama sabe que usted esta aqui?  
-Si, vengo de hablar con el... bueno Neji fue un gusto verte...me retiro..  
-Esta bien Hinata-sama, buenas noches...

Hinata abrio la puerta de su habitacion y se dispuso a echarse en su cama...  
Pero ya habia alguien en ella

Hinata saco una kunai y le dijo a la sombra:  
-Largate!!!¿Que quieres de mi?  
-Hinata...para empezar so yo...  
-SI SE QUIEN ERES!... pero porque me sigues?¿porque me haces sufrir?  
-Hinata-chan, yo solo quiero explicarte que paso...de ahi te dejare  
libre..para que hagas lo que quieras...como salir con Kiba...  
-Esta bien...  
-Veras Hinata-chan, despues de haber salido del Ichirukafui a reunirme  
con Kakashi y el grupo para conversar un rato; cuando acabo la  
conversacion sakura y yo empezamos a discutir sobre que arma era  
mejor, la kunai o la katana, entonces senti el chakra de de Sasuke y  
me dijo"Naruto mira" y ella me beso...

Hinata se puso a llorar en este punto, pero Naruto, continuo:

-Despues de eso, Sakura me dijo que lo habia echo para llenar de celos  
a Sasuke y lo hizo sin pensar en nosotros... y esa fue la verdad...¡ De  
veras!

Hinata, que seguia llorando, dijo:

-Naruto-kun yo...  
-Lo siento Hinata, yo me voy...suerte con kiba.

Naruto salto a por la ventana y desaparecio en la oscuridad en la noche.

Hinata guardo la kunai y se echo a su cama a llorar y a aclara su mente...

Toc, toc

-Pase...  
-Hinata-sama, esta lista la cena vendra con nosotros?  
-No, Neji, yo no tengo hambre...  
-Esta bien pero si cambia de opinion la esperamos  
-No Neji, empiecen sin mi...  
-Esta bien

Despues de la cena Neji, se volvio a acercar al la habitacion de Hinata(otra vez?...si otra vez!!)

Toc, toc

-Pase...  
-Hinata-sama, esta bien?  
-Si, porque?  
-Buen hace unas horas use mi byakugan y vi a Naruto salir de su cuarto,  
me puede explicar que hacia el aqui?  
-Si, el solo queria explicarme lo que paso...  
-Me contaras lo que te dijo?  
-Si...

Hinata le conto todo lo que le habia dicho Naruto, ToDo! aunque ella tambien dijo su version, la cual convencio mas a Neji que la de Naruto al final Neji le dio un consejo:

"Solo hasle caso a tu corazon y todo saldra bien..."

-Bueno Hinata espero que descances bien... hasta mañana  
-Hasta mañana Neji(-kun)...

Al día siguiente Hinata se levanto y se puso a pensar a donde iria puesto que su padre le habia dicho ayer, que solo por ese día se iba a quedar ahi, y ahora ella estaba en... terreno ajeno!!!!  
Asi que al final fue a pedirle ayuda a Neji, los dos pensaron mucho y al final...

-Hinata ¿porque no te marchas donde Tenten-chan?  
-¿donde Tenten?  
-Si seguramente ella te recibira mejor...  
-Y...¿Porque ella?  
-Porque bueno... he empezado a salir con ella y quiero  
que me la vigiles ¿Esta bien?  
- Esta bien ...

Asi que Hinata se traslado hasta la casa de Tenten y esta la recibio con mucho gusto.

Por otra parte, Naruto no podia dejar de pensar en ella, estaba desanimado y en realidad deberia estar feliz, porque, se habia echo muy fuerte y posiblemente lo podia hacer Sannin legendario..  
Fue al Ichiruka a comer Ramen(para variar...) y pidio un solo plato, probo un poco... ypor primera vez en su vida le parecio la comida mas fea del mundo..., asi que, pago automaticamente y se fue de ahí a buscar a la unca persona que le podia ayudar...

-Iruka sensei, Iruka-sensei...  
(el rubio habia ido a la academia...)

-¿QUE HACES AQUI, NARUTO? FUERA DE AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!-y le susurro:buscame en el Ichiruka despues de la academia...-

Naruto fue a la academia a la hora indicada y hablo con Iruka.

-¿que pasa, Naruto?  
-Es Hinata...  
-¿Hyuga?¿no salias con ella?  
-Si, pero ella termino conmigo...  
-U, lo siento Naruto, que mala suerte..y ¿porque corto contigo?  
-Porque...bese a Sakura..  
-QUE? pero porque hiciste eso?  
-Bueno yo no no la bese, ella me beso¡De veras!  
-y no era que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke???  
-Si, pero me puedes ayudar a volver con ella? con Hinata?  
-No lo creo Naruto, yo no tengo experiencia en estas cosas...  
-Pero si usted sale con Anko...!!  
-Si, si...pero yo no le soy infiel no?  
-Ya me voy, lo veo despues...

Naruto se fue a su casa, habi pasado otro dia, ya era un dia sin Hinata, sin su Hinata, para empeorarlo mas, habia hablado con Iruka y no le habia servido para nada, mejor seria hablar con otra persona, pero¿quien?¿kakashi?No, ni pensarlo, ya pensari a quien pedirle consejo...

Al dia siguiente Naruto salia de su casa y se fue a buscar a...

-Ero-sennin!!!  
-¿que?  
-Nesecito su ayuda  
-¿Algun problema amoroso?  
-Si...¿como lo supo?  
-Vamos ,Narutotoda Konoha sabe que has terminado con Hinata  
-Toda?? ...todos (pensando en kiba)  
-Si, bueno solo te doy un conseji  
-¿cual?  
-Dejala ir...hasta tu debes saber la ultima noticia  
-¿CUAL?  
-Hinata esta saliendo con Kiba Inuzuka  
-¿QUE?  
-Lo que oiste  
-No, no debe ser cierto...NO!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proximamente pondre el 2 y final capitulo de esta historia, gomen, pero solo se hacer historias cortas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el Capitulo 2!:

Naruto fue corriendo hasta la mansion Hyuga y toco el timbre al cual acudio un sirviente...

-Quiero ver a Hinata Hyuga  
-No vive naqui de hace tres meses  
-Entonces quiero ver a Neji Hyuga  
-¿De parte de quien?  
-De un amigo...

Naruto espero 5 minutos hasta que Neji aparecio...

- Hn. Naruto Uzumaki  
-Neji...  
-¿que quieres?  
-Saber donde esta Hinata...  
-Para que¿para atormentarla?Deja en paz a Hinata-sama!!!  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Neji, solo¿donde esta?  
-En un lugar donde **tu** no la puedas encontrar Uzumaki!!!  
Acaso no entiendes que ella ya no te quiere?!?!?!Prefiere a otra  
persona...  
-Lo se...solo quiero conversarle eso es todo.  
-Gomen, Naruto, no te dire donde esta, Hasta la proxima...

Y Neji se metio en la mansion Hyuga...

Naruto no sabia que hacer, talvez debia de ir a buscarla o...talvez no?,¿seria cierto lo que le habia dicho Neji?,¿No lo queria volver a ver?  
Ya sé, penso Naruto, ire a ver a Kurenay, ella debe saber algo.  
Pero Kurenay no tenia mucha informacion solo sabia que Hinata se habia mudado pero no sabia a donde y le dijo tambien:

-Preguntale a Kiba, se que el la a llevado a su casa ultimamente...

Naruto no tenia alternativa, era preguntarle a alguien de su grupo(del de Hinata) para saber donde esta...  
A kiba ni loco, asi que solo quedaba Shino, que deberia estar en el bosque buscando insectos, asi que Naruto se fue a buscar a Shino al bosque, donde vio a Sasuke y Sakura, peleando...

-Sasuke-kun, yo te amo¡De verdad!  
-Si, pero dañaste a mi mejor amigo!!!  
-Gomen, pero... yo nunca pense que Hinata iba a ver eso!!!  
-Ahora Naruto esta triste, sin Hinata y sin una amiga...  
-Deja de herirme Sasuke!!!  
-Si Sasuke deja en paz a Sakura-chan!!!!!

Naruto habia intervenido porque parecia que Sasuke queria matar a Sakura

-Esta bien, Naruto

Y Sasuke desaparecio

-Sakura...¿Tu no sabras donde vive Hinata actualmente no?  
-Si, si Naruto esta que vive en casa de Tenten...  
-Gracias,Sakura, nos vemos...

Naruto se fue a su cuarto, sabia que si iba donde Tenten, esta le iba a decir que no sabia nada de Hinata,asi que decidio escribirle un poema y una carta para decirle que tenia que hablar con ella:

Pensar

Los pensamientos duelen igual que las heridas  
no quiero pensar en nada, nda de nada,  
son como los rosales que junto a su belleza,  
te dejan en la mano un espina clavada,  
o son como esa casa donde viviste un sueño,  
y de repente vuelves y la encuentras vacia,  
y si es que abren la puerta, ves que tiene otro dueño  
y tienes que marcharte con tu ilusion perdida,  
no quiero pensar nada, ni siquiera que existo,  
mejor que pase el tiempo mientras tu estes dormida  
ignorando la falsa promesa de la vida,  
porque pensar, a veces, duele mas que una herida

y en la carta decia:

Hinata,perdoname, por favor, nesecito hablar contigo, yo te amo ¡De veras!, Naruto.

Naruto fue a dejarle la carta a casa de Tenten, pero, en el camino se encontro con Kiba, que tambien iba a este lugar

-Kiba-baka¿Adonde vas?  
-Vaya, el Uzumaki  
-Hai,¿A donde vas?  
-Eso no te incumbe  
-Claro que si!!  
-Voy a la casa de...  
-¿Tenten?  
-(Kuso!)Si voy allla, porque se me olvido un...pergamino  
-Te acompaño  
-¿Para que cara de zorro?  
-Yo tambien voy alla, a ver a Hinata  
-¿QUE? Olvidalo, ella es mi NOVIA!!!!  
-¿Que?¿Novia?  
-Si, planeabamos casarnos en un par de semanas...  
-¿QUE?  
-LO que oyes, pero ahora como ya lo sabes, supongo que te tenemos  
que invitar...  
-Baka! no me iban a invitar!?!?!?!  
-No, Hinata no queria... pero hablare con ella...  
-Me da igual!!!(_mentira, no le da igual_)ire a hablar con ella!  
-No, dobe, tu te quedas aqui!  
-NO!! yo ire de todas maneras ¡DE VERAS!  
-y...¿sobre que vas a hablar con ella?  
-sobre lo que sea...pero iré!

Entonces Naruto y Kiba empienzan a correr tipo Sakura e Ino en el tercer capitulo de laserie Naruto, hasat llegar a la casa de Tenten.  
Abrieron la puerta de golpe y lo que vieron fue a Tenten y a Hinata, las dos en toallas y estas al ver a los chicos gritaron:

¡FUERA DE AQUI!

Los dos chicos salieron avergonzados y sangrando

-Dobe! por tu culpa nos han botado  
-No¡Baka! fue por tu culpa¡De veras!

Entonces aparecio...Neji...

-Kiba y...¿el Uzumaki?  
-Hai-dijeron los dos a la vez-  
-¿que paso?  
-Nada..., solo que nos echaron de la casa...  
-¿Porque?  
-Solo... toca la puerta

Naji toco la puerta de la casa, de la cual salio una Tenten molesta y pensando que los chicos las estaban espiando asi que sin ver, le tiro una cachetada a Neji (¡PAF!)

-¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!  
y Tenten se metio a la casa, mientra que Naruto y Kiba, se reian a carcajadas

-¡TARADOS!LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Naruto y Kiba fueron perseguidos por neji por tooooooooda Konoha.  
En esa confusion Naruto se escapo y fue a la casa de Tenten a dejarle la carta y de ahi se fue a descansar...  
Habia sido un día tan raro...

Al dia siguiente...

Hinata se dispuso a reunirse con su grupo y vio debajo de la puerta una linda carta, la cual llevaba su nombre, la habrio, tenia un poema y un escrito:

Hinata,perdoname, por favor, nesecito hablar contigo, yo te amo ¡De veras!, Naruto.

Hinata corrio a su habitación, dejo la carta en un estante y se tiro a la cama a llorar.  
Tocaron el timbre, era kiba, que habia ido a recoger a Hinata, porque a esta se le habia echo tarde para el entrenamiento,Tenten abrio la puerta y le dijo a Kiba que esperara 5 minutos y fue a hablar con Hinata

-Hinata, te busca Kiba...¿que le digo?  
-Tenten...dile que no...  
-Esta bien

Tenten fue a decirle a Kiba que Hinata estaba indispuesta y nesecitaba descansar, despues de eso, se fue a la hablar con Hinata

-Hinata¿Qué pasó?¿Porqué lloras?

Hinata solo pudo señalar con el dedo el sitio donde estaba la carta de Naruto.Tenten se acerco a leerla, cuando termino de leer fue a consolar a Hinata, que seguia llorando.

-y¿ahora que vas a hacer?¿regresaras con él?¿Pararàs tu boda?  
-Tenten yo...no se que hacer..  
-Amas a Naruto ¿verdad?  
-Hai  
-y¿a Kiba?  
-Lo quiero, pero solo como un amigo...  
-Entonces ta sabes que hacer  
-Hai, terminar con Kiba...  
-Si y regresar con Naruto  
-Hai  
Pasaron 5 minutos en silencio...

-¿y que estas esperando?  
-¬¬' ter-termino con Ki-kiba ¿ahora???  
-CLARO PUES NO VAS A ESPERAR A QUE SE ACABE EL MUNDO!!!!  
-Pero Kiba...  
-¡PERO KIBA NADA!¡ANDA RAPIDO!  
-H-hai, ¬¬'

Asi que Hinata corrio y corrio hasat que encontro a Kiba(_-kun_) y le dijo:

-Lo, sien-to Ki-kiba, ya no podemos seguir...  
-¿QUE?, Pero Hinata yo...  
-Gomen, Kiba...

Hinata dejo a Kiba y fue a buscar a Naruto, lo encontro en su departamento,de el, y le dijo:

-Naruto-kun...  
-¿Hinata-chan?  
-Naruto, solo queria que sepas que yo... eh terminado con Kiba...  
-Pero Hinata y ¿Tu matrimonio?  
-Espero que sea con otra persona...

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y entonces empesaron a juntar sus labios y se besaron.

FIN

Bueno quise hacer un fin de pelicula asi que...

Naruto y Hinata se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos: Nato y Hita.  
Sakura se casa con Sasuke y tienen tres hijos: Sake, Sara y Kuke  
Naji se casa con Tenten y tuvieron un hijo: Tenji  
Iruka se caso con Anko y tuvieron una Hija: Aniru  
Jiraiya se caso con Tsunade y tuvieron una hija: Jade  
y...  
KIba se caso con Ino y tuvieron una hija: Innoba  
Fin

* * *

Ahora si a contestar reviews!!!!

**Elder-Sensei**¿De verdad te gusta? oh!!!Que bueno!!!!.Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo tanto como el Anterior!!!!Y tienes razon yo soy la autora asi que yo decido!!! muajajajaja (Inner:¬¬,Elder, déjala, es ego centrista!!!)No le hagas caso ok? salu2!

**Aoi Airam**: Bueno te respondo, cortos porque…a…a…a…porque ya no tenia mas ideas!! Que bueno que te halla gustado y espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado¡De veras! Como diría un amigo mío (Inner: ¬¬, ni lo conoce y ya le dice amigo) Bueno tu tampoco le hagas caso a mi Inner! Bye! Salu2!


End file.
